Open is an inevitable trend in the development of Internet, and open platforms based on instant messaging are also more and more widely applied. An open platform can access to a large number of third-party applications through an AppStore, and users can install their applications according to needs.
A dockbar is a start entry of the open platform, is docked at an edge of a personal desktop and also called as docked bar. The dockbar usually occupies a smaller area. When a user installs a plurality of applications in the open platform, some applications frequently used by the user can be set on the dockbar, so as to facilitate the user to open the applications.
However, dockbar in the current open platform is static, and common applications in the dockbar are pre-customized by a system. The dockbar has no dynamicity and poor flexibility.